Camp CR  A  ZY
by ApparentlyCRAZY
Summary: Welcome to Camp Cronan Zyke. A summer camp for troubled teens. 'Troubled' is another word for addicts,crazies and junkies. 'Troubled' teens have come from all over America and are forced to live together in one camp. Now here's where it gets complicated.
1. Chapter 1

**CAMP** **C****R**ON**A**N **Z****Y**KE

**_The world seems darker when you're alone. That's why we cling to people. But I don't need the world. Or him. Or you. All I need is me. And maybe the wine in the fridge_**

"Mrs. Coyne."

**_I definitely don't need this man who says he wants to help me. I don't need help. I don't __want__ help. Why can't __anybody__ seem to understand that?_**

"Mrs. Coyne."

**_Somehow this man thinks that the reason I'm ignoring him has to do with the volume of his voice. This just proves how __stupid __people are. The stupidity seems to intensify with age._**

"Fiona."

I take a deep breath and glare openly at the man staring down at me. His jaw is clenched and his face is red and I momentarily wonder if he might explode. It wouldn't matter much to me but I don't know if my diary, or dress, is blood-proof.

"Fiona no matter how long you glare at me I won't go away."

He's an idiot. I wonder if he knows that. I wonder if he knows that I can sit here, and glare at him all day without saying a word. Always without saying a word.

"Fiona…"

I can't believe this. The man pities me. He's staring at me as if I'm the hopeless one. Does he not understand that he's a hopeless idiot?

Without a word I get up from the bench and stride confidently to the car. i stand at the door for a few moments before giving him yet another glare. Was he so stupid that he can't even perform his insignificant job?

He smiles suddenly and quickly opens the door for me. I scowl as I sit in the backseat, diary in hand.

"Thank you Mrs. Coyne. I promise you that you will have the greatest time at camp."

**_Camp__. Even the word is disgusting and inferior. _**

**

* * *

**

"I hate you." The words vibrate through the practically silent car and my mother flinches. The pain that flashes across her face comforts me. She falters and breathes deeply as she tries to regain composure.

"Gracie…" she whispers as her face restores to its usual stony state. I clench my jaw angrily but stare straight ahead. There no use in getting angry. I've tried getting angry. I've thrown plates at the walls and beat people to bloody pulps and she's _still _bringing me here.

"Stop calling me that." She's a monster. You can't reason with her. You can't talk to her. You need to slay her. Before she bites your head off. If only I listened to my own advice.

"That's your name!" I hate how sad she looks. Am I supposed to feel sorry for the dragon? Am I supposed to say 'yeah I'll let you torch me Mrs. Dragon I'll just sit here and take it like the little spineless bitch that I am'. The day that that happens is the day when pigs sore through the sky.

"Like _hell_ it is!"

"As a matter of fact it is! It's what's on your birth certificate."

"Well I didn't have much of a choice what went on there now did I?"

"And you still don't have that choice now." She said resolutely. I clench my jaw and can feel the growl rising from the back of my throat.

"When did you become such a bitch?"

She just stares at me for a minute. Not telling me to watch my language or yelling at me. just staring. She opens her mouth and I'm expecting something deep. Some kind of breakthrough about this all being about my dad's death. But of course not.

"When did you become a crossdresser?" she growls as she turns back to looking at the rode. My jaw aches as I grind my teeth.

"I'm not a fucking-"

**

* * *

**

It's brown. It's big. It's not even symmetrical, it's just pure freaking chaos. But…I can't touch it. I'm trying to prove a point. I can't touch it. If I touch it then-

Before I can stop myself my finger reach for the WetOnes and I'm scrubbing away at the stain on the seat. But it's not coming out. It's still there! No matter how much I scrub it will never be perfect. It will always be_ there_. I can never change a thing. I'm so useless. Maybe if I scrub harder-

"Clare…"

I freeze. Right now I'm perfect. A perfect statue a perfect picture. I'm not even breathing. To the outside world I am completely flawless. If I never breathe again I can just stay this way. Forever.

"Clare!"

My mother slaps me on the back. Hard. I cough and choke and I'm no longer perfect. How could I have been so foolish to think it would last? And there's the stain. Such an unsightly thing. Maybe if I scrub harder…

"Clare, stop!"

"It won't come out…but I'm trying so hard…why won't it come out!"

"Sweetheart, drive faster!"

"I'm driving as fast as I can Claudia!"

"Don't worry Clare Bear we're going to get you help. That's what this camp is for!"

"I DON'T NEED TO GO TO FREAKING CRAZY CAMP, YOU UNDERS-"

**

* * *

**

"…I want to get help."

"I know Eli."

"I really do!"

"I know Eli!"

"But…why camp?"

"Cause its cheap."

"…Wow Mom thanks for the great of care for my mental health, I mean only the best and most expensive for your son right?"

"Eli I'm kidding!"

"…"

"Okay so I'm not. But I still want you to have the best help there is! That help just has to be out of the small range of help we can afford."

"God I feel loved."

"Eli!"

"Are the doctors there even doctors or am I going to some shady place?"

"For your information they are certified part time counselors!"

"Oh God."

"This is the best we could do Eli!"

" oh really? Cause if you were doing the best you could, I don't think that you and Dad would have bought those front row tickets to Rockapolosa last month. Or that signed copy of 'How to Get Your Rocking Mojo Back'. I'm not stupid Mom. I know you and Dad care but don't really _care _about my problem."

"…"

"…"

" Eli, baby, is it really a problem? All teenage boys are messy, its common!"

" Mom, I have McDonalds containers from 2008."

" so your gross. We can all deal with athat!"

"Mom, if you won't acknowledge the fact that I have a problem how the heck am I supposed to?"

"…Your right baby. I'm sorry."

"…"

"…"

"So… does this camp…have Wi-Fi?"

**okay i'm pretty peeved off because the words in camp Cronan Zyke looked way more awesome in my MS word doc. letter were colored and crossed out and Fiona's diary writing actually was in this cool Bradley Hand font and it actually looked like my writing so it was awesome but as you can see ruined it. None of the people going to camp no each other yet and I will introduce some more people that are going next chapter. If you have a particular pairing that you ship please feel free to comment. I'll put in some of the pone with the most votes. BTW I'm only putting in people form season 9, 10, and 11. Please review.**

**CRAZY**


	2. Chapter 2

She's smirking. She's just looking at me. Then at the road. Then at me. And _smirking_. What the hell? I slowly take out my earphones and turn to face her.

"So…" though this is a very friendly and conversational greeting she makes it creepy with that _smirk _of hers. Her smirk grows and I raise an eyebrow slowly.

"…So?"

She rolls her eyes obviously unsatisfied with my answer.

"So! Janice." She yells. I'm worried that smirk might become a permanent feature on her face.

"So….Janice." I nod at her before turning back to my window and putting my headphones back in. It's best to ignore her when she's being weird. I'm just getting into the music when I receive a sharp pain in my arm. I turn to her and she grins at me before pointing to her ear. I sigh and pull out the ear buds. "Okay, first of all, _ow_. And second of all, _what_?"

"Janice is…pretty." She says the words slowly with that stupid smirk and I roll my eyes.

"Mmmhmm." I say as I try to put my earphones back in. before I can a hand reaches out and grabs my iPod, yanks out the earphones and stashes them in the pocket of bright purple skinny jean. Oh _hell no_.

"You did not just do that." I say in the calmest voice possible. She rolls her eyes.

"Drew, don't play dumb with me! The girl I saw sneaking out of your room this morning was _hot_. Don't get me wrong when I say hot, I mean really _hot_.-"

"Did I ever tell you the great joy it brings me to have a lesbian for a sister? I mean I cannot describe the great joy I feel right now. Look, I'm tickled pink. Can't you see the pink?" I smile politely at her as she glares at me.

"Your sarcasm is not appreciated."

"Oh, you mean like you stealing my headphones was?"

"Anyways, as I was saying, the girl was hot but I couldn't help but notice that she was distinctively _not Janice_." She gives me this weird pointed look which is some weird mix of admiration and anger and I honestly consider casually jumping out of the car.

"…."

"…."

"…Your point?" I ask before she literally growls before she turns to me.

"I _like _Janice, she's nice and she has a great butt, what's wrong with Janice huh? Do you have something against Janice?" Her dark brown eyes glared at me when they should be on the road.

"Why would I have a problem with Janice? I slept with Janice. Janice is great." I say with a shrug. She pouts then turns back towards the road.

"Then why aren't you doing the naughty with Janice? Janice has great teeth and if you happen to get her knocked up my nephew or niece would be _gorgeous_."

"I…" I stare at her for a moment before shaking my head slowly. "Am not talking to you anymore." I turn away from her and opt for staring out at the scenery that flashes by.

"Awww Drew! You know I'm only kidding! I know you use condemns, I'm just saying that if one of them happens to be faulty and you going to put the baby up for adoption-"

"Oh my god! Janice will not be used as you and your hippy girlfriend's baby oven! Especially not with my sperm involved!" I shout to her as she tries to interject.

" But, But Angie wants to keep the babies blood within the family and you have sex all the time so why not have sex with someone who has great skin and accidently on purpose knock her up as a Christmas present for your sister who loves you dearly, I mean everybody wins in this scenario!" She exclaimed with a smile. I roll my eyes and turn away from her.

"No."

"But Drew-Bear you have sex with a different girl, like, _twice a day_-"

"Aren't you sending me to this camp so I can _not_ have sex _three_ times a day?"

"… You increased your load."

"You know it's really gross that you're proud?"

"Drew-bear _please_ have my baby."

"No."

"_Please?_"

"_No._"

"_Please?"_

"_No!"_

" …"

"…"

"How about yes?"

"NO!"

**-X-**

"Where are we going?"

"Nowhere."

"Nuh uh! We wouldn't be in the car if we were going _nowhere_ Ducky!"

"Alright you caught me. Today we're going to Malibu. I'm going to pose as your pimp as you flash random people on the streets from the top of high buildings. You won't have to take off your pants or anything, just your shirt. Maybe you could jump around a little to catch their attention. Anyways, while you show the world your goods, I'll make off with shocked people wallets. After about an hour or so I'm absolutely sure we will have enough money for our college tuitions."

"Really?"

"Yup. But it's a secret okay Bumble Bi? So you can't tell _anybody_."

"… Not even Ron Ron?"

"Not even Ron Ron."

"Okay Ducky."

"Okay."

" …."

" …"

"Ducky?"

"Bumble Bi."

"I took _a lot _of pills. Like…_lots_."

"No you didn't sweetheart. Those were vitamins. They're supposed to hop up your pheromones for when we go on our field trip. I got them from a specialist in Michigan."

"Really Ducky?"

"Really."

"Oh that's good. Cause there was a lot of pills. And I even had a dream about it!"

"Really sweetie?"

"Yeah! I really did! In my dream I went to Ron Ron's cousin's ex-wife's party and there was a guy and he was just _giving out pills_! Yeah! You didn't have to pay or nuthin! and then the cops came and then they got Ron Ron and he was like, 'Yo dudes my friends had too much to drink. But its ok caused she's an addict' and I was like 'I didn't drink anything! I only drank water!' and Ron Ron was like ' Shhh Birdie' and I was like 'okay' but I was like, really scared cause daddy says that if the cops arrested me one more time, he was going to send me to that camp I went to last year and I really didn't want to go! I really really….Hey Ducky you were at that camp!"

"Was I now?"

"Yeah! You were! And there was this girl named Jolly and we all had so much fun together. Hey Ducky I want to see Jolly again! I miss Jolly! _Jollyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy-"_

"I'm sure we'll see Jolly again Bumble Bi."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

"Hey Ducky?"

"Bumble Bi."

" How come you call me Bumble Bi and Ron Ron calls me Birdie and Fitzy calls me Bia and Daddy calls me Bi Bug and Owen calls me-"

"Because your name is Bianca, Bumble Bi."

"Oh, _right_."

"Yup"

"That camp wasn't so bad Ducky. I mean, you were there and Jolly was there and Fitzy was there and I think Owen should go there but he's being a fathead and says that he doesn't have a problem when he so totally does. But it was really fun. But get this, there were no pills there! Like…_at all._"

"That is absolutely shocking Bumble Bi."

"It is! Hey Ducky."

"Yup Bumble Bi."

"Where are we going?"

"Well Bumble Bi we're going to Mexico to join the world wide hot dog eating championship. I suggested that we should eat taco since they're the native food,, but they didn't listen to me. "

"But…But you're so smart Ducky!"

"I know but they just wouldn't listen."

"That's not fair. But Ducky?"

"Yep Bumble Bi?"

"I don't think I can win a hot dog eating competition."

"Of course you can! You've won five years in a row."

"I did?"

"You did."

"When?"

"Last year after you went snowboarding in the alps."

"Really?"

"Really."

"Wow. I'm _so cool _Ducky!"

"You are. Hey Bumble Bi there's some vitamins in my backpack and they're about to expire so it would be a great help to me if you would, you know, swallow them."

"M'kay Ducky. Hey Ducky?"

"Yup Bumble Bi?"

"I love you."

"…love you too Bumble Bi. Actually, I just remembered that those vitamins expired yesterday. Chuck them out the window for me?"

**-X-**

A piece of paper is between my hand and the cool plastic of the steering wheel. Gripping both tightly I stare straight ahead. Jaw clenched, eyes set I swallowed before speaking.

"This'll…This'll be good for us. We can get help. You know, it might just be like a normal summer camp. It'll be good for us."

She glared at me before rolling her eyes.

"You can't obviously believe that Anya."

My bottom lip trembled and I captured it between my teeth to keep from tearing up. I keep my eyes on the road. My hands shook slightly.

"I…I do. This…can be good for us Annie."

She growled.

"Good for _you_! Once we get there they're going to take me away and you know it! You want me to go! You want to get rid of me!" Annie yelled as she banged her fist on the armrest.

My jaw dropped horrified at the thought as I turned to her. She glared angrily at me as I fought tears.

"No! No I would never want you to leave Annie! I love you!" I shouted as I turned to her. Her eyes softened and she turned away from me, obvi0ously still wanting to be mad. I licked my lips as we drove silently for a bit. My heart thumped in my chest as I recited what I wanted to day in my mind a few times. Finally I found the courage to speak.

"It's just…it's just you went too far with Whitney Annie! We need to-to calm you down." I said as I cursed myself for stuttering. Her eyes were hard as she turned back to me.

"She was taking advantage of you Anya! She wanted you to do everything for her she wanted you to do it all without saying a word! Without receiving anything in return! I couldn't let you become a puppet!" She spat the words out with venom and my hands tightened around the wheel. My knuckles were white.

"You didn't have to hurt her. " I whispered as struggled not to turn to her. I snuck a glance before I could stop myself and felt my resolve break as she looked at me with disgust.

"Like she would listen to reason. People don't listen unless they're shown what could happen if they don't cooperate. It's a fact Anya." She growled as she angrily kicked the dashboard. I was surprised her foot didn't leave a dent.

"She was my best friend Annie!" I shouted at her as I finally turned towards her completely. Her eyebrows rose in slight surprise but mostly anger.

"Oh really? She was your best friend Anya? THEN WHAT THE _FUCK _AM I?" She screamed as her face turned red with anger. I flinched and sobbed slightly as I cowered next to the door.

"Your….Y-you're like a sister to me Annie…b-but you have to stop…" I whispered. She turned to face me as she spat insults.

"You are a child Anya, you're a big crybaby and you always will be! Which is exactly why you need me! Without me people would walk all over you! Without me your so called best friend would have stolen your potential boyfriend and you wouldn't have said a word! You are a coward Anya! Life is wasted on you! I should be able to live freely. _Not you_!"

"Whitney is in the hospital because of you! Maybe…Maybe that's why you shouldn't live….maybe you were going to do some horrible things if you lived and that why you died-"

"I died because you lived! Only one twin can live Anya! It just shouldn't have been you!" She shouted.

"I-"

"_You're _going to turn this car around! I am not giving up this second chance at life, even if I had to share it with you!"

Before I can protest her hands have grabbed the wheel from me and have turned it sharply to the left.

"No! No Annie wait!" tears are steaming down my face as she screams for me to shut up. The car screeches loudly and we begin to swerve out of control. Suddenly the car jumps a curb and we collide with a large oak tree. Smoke spills from the hood of the car as I sob loudly into the steering wheel. The sound echo painfully in the silent car and through blurry eyes I read the slip of medical paper that was once between y shaking hands and the steering wheel.

I cry louder.

**Yes! It a miracle! I'm alive! Yeah I just felt like writing this today though I'm not sure where the dramatics of Anya came from. Bumble Bi and Ducky are here for comic relief. But anyone wants to guess what Anya's problem is? And does anyone want to guess who Ducky is? I think it's pretty obvious but i have a prize for the first person to guess both right. Whoever guesses both right will get to pick the crazy symptom of one of the degrassi's (someone who is not already in the story with a disorder) AND who they want that person to end up with. You can pick anyone but Holly J. I've got plans for her :D MWAHAHA!- No really I have a plot for her already. So don't pick her. Anyone else is ok though!**

**Review please and thank you.**

**P.s i changed the summary. should i change it back?**

**P.P.S NO ONE in this story knows each other but the people i say know each other so Drew and Adam are not related, Sav and Anya never dated, and even Sav and Alli may or may not be related ( i haven't decided yet). This story is almost completely AU so anything and ANY COUPLE can happen. it might not be canon people! so you can be creative with your suggestions! if there is no couple that particularly catches my eyes i will leave it to the one who gets the MOST VOTES! and also please don't PM me becuase i have to login to naswer them and i'm lazy, but if you review i can just answer then from my email on mu iPod. So yeah. thanks.**

**Love, CRAZY**


End file.
